


from bitter coffee dates to burnt dinners (if it's with you, it's all good)

by pabottokhae



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, hehe, i still cant believe i wrote this, moonsun, sorry wheebyul, wheesun friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabottokhae/pseuds/pabottokhae
Summary: she is wheein's bestfriend while she was wheein's crush."it's a go, we're a go, byul-ah"





	

**29 th day of January 2014, Wednesday**

Moonbyul practically has this date engraved somewhere in her mind because she will never forget this day. No matter how hard she tried (not that she did), she will not forget about this day, ever.

Because it was the day she first met _her_.

She was meeting Wheein, a close junior and a friend of hers, for lunch.

Their friends are convinced that Wheein had a crush on her. They even sat her down one time just to present her with evidences to prove their claim and told her to be careful not to give the poor innocent girl false hopes. But they didn’t warn Moonbyul just because they didn’t want Wheein for Moonbyul, they warned Moonbyul because they liked the girl (not necessarily for Moonbyul, but a person and friend as whole) and it would be heartbreaking to see the girl drift apart from them once she gets heartbroken by Moonbyul.

Because as much as they didn’t want to admit, Moonbyul had that kind of habit. An intentional habit of hers. Moonbyul had this charisma just oozing out of her and you could not just help but fall for her. (her friends are immune to it.) She’s caring, fun and protective. And to top it all off, she’s innocent _._

Moonbyul’s habit was that she had the tendency to break the hearts of those poor girls who tried to get close to her. She would be too oblivious about the advances and kept these girls around, unintentionally giving them false hopes. But don’t get her wrong though, Moonbyul genuinely enjoyed their company and would be confused and sad when they would start to drift away from her until ultimately avoiding her.

So, when their friends felt that Wheein was another potential, they didn’t have the heart to tell Wheein to stop herself, afraid that it would drive the girl away from them. Instead, they talked to Moonbyul, even asked her if she is interested, even just for a bit. Sadly, the answer was no. Everything they told Moonbyul though were evident as well for her, just that she was denying it. She liked Wheein, but nothing more as a friend. She knew what she had to do.

But keeping the girl around and trying hard not to give her false hopes was a hard thing to do. Especially today.

She just didn’t have any reason to decline the young girl today.

Wheein asked her out for lunch, to finally repay the money she owed Moonbyul that one time Wheein was short on money and their group had an impromptu night of fun; dinner, KTV plus drinks. It was one wild night.

So here she is, sitting patiently by herself in a café at a table beside the glass wall, waiting for Wheein who was yet to arrive, which got on Moonbyul thinking because Wheein said they’d have lunch in some restaurant and yet she asked Moonbyul to meet her in this café.

Moonbyul decided not to ponder much on these thoughts and just played some games on her phone.

“Unni!” She didn’t realize Wheein had arrived until the girl took the seat opposite hers. Moonbyul looked up and didn’t have much time to think of any proper thing to say but, “heyyyy”. She was still preoccupied with the fact that she was just killed in the game she was playing.

“Unni, sorry I was late when I was the one who asked you out all after all. Hehe but can I borrow your phone? I forgot to charge my phone last night and it died when I was on the way here and now I have to send someone a message.” The girl pouted, pleading.

Moonbyul just nodded and handed the girl her phone. Wheein carefully received it and immediately went to the messages app and did what she had to do. After making sure her message was sent, she handed it back to Moonbyul. “thank you soooo much, unni.” She said, smiling wide and Moonbyul returned the smile, just not as wide.

“I’m actually meeting a friend today too, so I figured we’ll just have lunch altogether. That’s okay with you, right, unni?”

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” Moonbyul nodded. “The more the merrier, right?”

Wheein’s face lit up. “Exactly!” Moonbyul just lightly laughed at the girl’s reaction.

“Oh, I’ll go order some drinks while we wait for her, unni. What would you like? My treat~” Wheein stood up.

Moonbyul raised a brow. “What?”

“I said my treat, unni. Now, what would you like?”

“No, you don’t have to.” Moonbyul was about to stand up and reach her back pocket for her wallet but Wheein stopped her by speaking again. “No, unni. Sit down and keep your wallet. I owe you, remember?”

Moonbyul sighed. Wheein was right. “Fine, just get me the same as yours, I guess.” Wheein smiled and nodded then walked towards the counter away and waited in line for her turn to order. Moonbyul decided to play on her phone again but she received a notification. It was a message from an unknown number.

_I think I’m near? Could you wait for me outside the café or something? I’m not familiar with this part of Seoul just yet…_

Moonbyul was confused at first but then remembered that Wheein borrowed her phone to send a message. _Must be the friend we’re eating with._ She looked up and saw that Wheein was already ordering.

She considered replying to the message herself but she decided against it after realizing that she didn’t even know what Wheein’s plan was, so she looked up and was about to call for Wheein to tell her the person she sent a message to, have replied.

She opened her mouth but closed it again, distracted by someone peeking through the glass wall which was covered with bunch of the café’s posters and whatnots. She couldn’t tell much from the person besides for the fact that it was a she and that she was trying to look inside the café.

She raised an eyebrow. _What a weird fellow._ She looked back to the counter where she last remembered Wheein to be and was surprised that the girl was already walking back to their table, holding a receipt and a pager.

Wheein saw the look on Moonbyul’s face and asked why. Moonbyul just showed her the phone, displaying the message. Wheein nodded and gave her the receipt and pager, then she excused herself and went outside the café. Moonbyul just watched her.

She watched (and heard) Wheein squeal in excitement as she pounced on a long-haired girl, which was coincidentally the same person who was peeking a while ago.

_“uunnni!!!”_

_“Wheeinieeee!!”_

Which was followed by some conversation that Moonbyul chose to shut herself out off, she couldn’t hear them clearly anyway so she diverted her attention back to the receipt and silently read Wheein’s order. _Three iced lattes._

Wheein was still outside talking with her friend when the pager buzzed and Moonbyul quickly stood up and went to the counter to claim their drinks. Which at the same time, she didn’t notice Wheein and her friend coming inside.

Moonbyul firmly held the three cold drinks in her hands, she insisted she could do so without the tray that the staff was offering her. She carefully walked back towards their tables, eyes down on the drinks and the floor.

“Unni!” She heard Wheein say. “Why didn’t you use a tray??” She looked up and froze at the sight. She blinked twice, as an attempt to confirm that such a sight exists and not just a mere illusion her mind came up.

Wheein’s friend.

Who was now seated on the chair Moonbyul occupied earlier, but Moonbyul didn’t really care.

Wheein’s friend.

Who brushed her hair aside with her own hand as she turned to look at Moonbyul. It was such a natural thing to do, given that the girl was looking down on her phone and her hair was blocking the view.

Wheein’s friend.

Who politely greeted her, with such an angelic voice.

Wheein’s friend.

Who was somehow glowing and Moonbyul couldn’t understand how. She’s literally just sitting there, shining in Moonbyul’s eyes and the sun isn’t even shining down of her nor was any of the café’s lights.

Wheein’s friend.

Who smiled at her, making Moonbyul feel all weird inside that one of the drinks almost slipped through her grip if it weren’t for Wheein who caught in just before it completely escaped Moonbyul’s grip.

_Wheein’s friend._

**_Wheein’s_ **

Wheein, the very person who has a crush on her.

“Aish unni!!” Wheein scolded her, bringing her back to reality. She shook her head and looked at Wheein, supporting that one drink.

“Sorry.” She muttered and they proceeded to put the drinks on the table. Wheein sat back down on the seat she took earlier, while Moonbyul politely asked for a chair from the table next theirs since the guy was alone, and brought it to their table and sat down.

Wheein and her friend was talking and she didn’t have to courage to look up again so she silently sipped her drink while looking down, exploring her phone even if she knew what it contained.

“Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot introductions.” Wheein finally said and Moonbyul almost broke her neck from looking up so fast. “huh?” She managed to say, after gulping.

_Nice move, Moonbyul. You obviously didn’t act as if you were waiting to be introduced._

Wheein smiled. “Moonbyul unni, this is Yongsun unni. She’s from my hometown, she’s staying here in Seoul for a few months.” She said facing Moonbyul then Yongsun. “Yongsun unni, this is Moonbyul unni. The senior I’ve been telling you about.” She grinned, making Yongsun chuckle.

Moonbyul looked curiously at Yongsun. “Moon Byulyi, but you can call me Moonbyul.” She extended her arm for a handshake.

Yongsun held her hand and shook it. “Kim Yongsun.” She smiled. “I’m Wheein’s--”

“She’s my best friend!” Wheein cut her off. “Oh, she’s older than you by the way, Moonbyul unni, just a year older.” Wheein added before drinking. Moonbyul looked at her, pulling her hand back.

“Really??” She didn’t mean to say that out loud, it’s just that she really found it unbelievable considering Yongsun had a baby face.

“Is it _that_ hard to believe, _Byulyi_?”

“Well…yeah.” Moonbyul looked back at her. Yongsun only raised a brow as a reply as if enough to say that she’s asking for an explanation, since she was taking a sip on her drink when Moonbyul responded.

“You have a baby face. I could’ve sworn you were the younger one between us.” Moonbyul said, ‘as a matter of fact-ly’, making Yongsun blush and Wheein squinting her eyes at her. “Didn’t know you were greasy, Moonbyul unni?”

Moonbyul shrugged. “Just saying it as it is, _pupwhee_.” She took her drink and drew it close enough for her mouth to effortlessly trap the straw in between her lips.

Yongsun caught the nickname, smiling at the sound of it but said nothing. Wheein smiled as well. “Well how about we go to the restaurant now? We can bring these drinks anyway. I’m suddenly getting hungry.” The two older ones agreed and off they went.

During their short walk to the restaurant, Moonbyul stayed behind the two. She couldn’t figure out what just happened to her earlier, when she looked up and saw Yongsun. It was weird because everything seemed to be in slow motion. She knows it’s impossible _(well, maybe in movies and tv dramas it is but this is real life)_ but she also knows that it wasn’t really something she could deny.

She saw Yongsun brush through her hair and look at her in slow motion. She saw the smile slowly forming on the girl’s lips and how her mouth slowly opened, making way for the words to smoothly come out and be heard. And now, Yongsun’s voice saying ‘hello’ just keeps on replaying in her head and she’s panicking.

They’re at the restaurant now and she was the first one to take a sit because she had to give herself time to breathe and prepare herself while the other two went to the ladies’ room to ‘freshen up’.

Moonbyul immediately lost the confidence she had managed to gather when the two was away when Yongsun sat right in front of her. _great, just gave me an excuse to stare at her longer. just great._ Wheein settled on the seat next to Yongsun.

Not long after, a waiter came by and handed them menus and stood by, waiting to take their order. After taking their orders, Moonbyul’s left to stare on the table cloth again; observing and admiring how neatly it was done, the choice of colors and the pattern.

Never in her entire life did she think eating lunch was this hard. She knows that Yongsun caught her staring several times but played it cool and didn’t say anything of it. Moonbyul was thankful for it but she couldn’t stop herself, even convincing herself that should she be questioned on why she keeps on staring, she’ll just say she has no choice because she’s right there in front of her. It was acceptable anyway because it was true.

Even if she suffered during that lunch date, she was still thankful that she got to meet Yongsun. She also learned that she’s staying in Seoul for her internship, and only then did Moonbyul accept that fact that Yongsun was older.

After today, she never thought she’d meet Yongsun again or even just bump into her. But she did hope for it.

And she was granted just that, on Valentine’s day.

 

**14 th day of February 2014, Friday**

She was heading back to their university with Chandong after picking up the flowers they ordered from the flower shop a few blocks away the campus. She and Chandong had promised to give the girls (Hani, Wheein, Hyejin and Luna) flowers on Valentine’s. It was part of their tradition. Moonbyul also receives one from Chandong, even if she told him numerous times not to.

“Why did you buy an extra one?” Chandong questioned. “And it’s not even like the rest. You bought a bouquet??” Moonbyul had always bought only for the number of girls in their group (last year it was only she, Hani and Luna, so she only bought two) and Chandong, just add one to Moonbyul’s order because he always included Moonbyul. This time Moonbyul ordered with the same number as Chandong’s and it sparked curiosity in Chandong.

Moonbyul looked at the one Chandong was referring to. It was a bouquet of callalilies. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, a certain girl had been on her mind since she met her like sixteen days ago (not that she was counting them). But, yes, she had bought one for Yongsun as well, even if she no idea how to give it to the girl. She smiled, looking at the bouquet.

Chandong saw it, the warmth in Moonbyul’s smile. “Ohohoho don’t tell me you’re finally interested in someone?”

Moonbyul shrugged. She didn’t want to tell anyone just yet. She just kept mum and Chandong was understanding enough not to push it. They were nearing the university entrance anyway, just a few more…

“Wait.” Moonbyul immediately stopped at her tracks, making Chandong bump into her because he was walking behind her as he had to make room for the people who was walking opposite their direction.

“What?”

Moonbyul’s eyes were wide open and trained on something. Chandong followed her line of sight and saw that she was looking at a girl who was waiting by the entrance. “You know her?”

_Yongsun. What’s she doing here?_

Moonbyul nodded. In her head, she is now convinced that miracles exist. She knew it was now or never. So, she handed Chandong four of the flowers she bought and told him to wait inside the campus. Chandong understood and did as he was told.

Moonbyul held the bouquet firmly but carefully behind her and walked towards Yongsun and the girl somehow felt a presence nearing her so she looked up and saw Moonbyul.

Yongsun smiled at her. “Oh, hey Byulyi. I didn’t expect to see you today.” She then noticed that Moonbyul was hiding her other hand behind her. “What’s that?” She pointed at it.

Moonbyul lightly chuckled. “Ayeee. You caught me.” She said, no longer hiding what’s in her hand.

Yongsun’s eyes widened at the sight of it but immediately suppressed the surprised feeling. “Oh, were you one your way to give it to a girl?” She said, in a teasing manner.

Moonbyul tilted her head a bit. _So, she knows about my preference…_ Moonbyul nodded. “Yeah, you.” She tried to sound casual, while offering it to Yongsun.

Yongsun just stared at it for a while before pushing Moonbyul’s hand (that was holding the bouquet) away, smiling. “Don’t kid me, you didn’t know you’d see me today.”

Moonbyul expected it and nodded. “That’s true, but it really is for you, Yongsun.” She gave it another try. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Yongsun.” She said, smiling, even if she was nervous as fuck.

Yongsun bit her lip, thinking about it before finally taking it from Monbyul’s hand. “You’re not joking?” Moonbyul nodded, taking the opportunity to stand next to Yongsun.

“But you didn’t know I was coming here today?” She nodded again.

“What were you going to do with this if you didn’t see me today?”

Moonbyul chuckled. “Are you doubting me, Yongsun?”

“Unni. I’m older than you, remember.” Yongsun warned, pursing her lips. Moonbyul wanted to say something about how cute she looks but decided not to, she just nodded. “Well, you can doubt me all you want but I’m telling the truth. It really is for you.” She looked at her and smiled. “And about what I’d do with it if I didn’t get to give it to you…”

“I’ll probably just keep it.”

Yongsun blushed and looked away. “T-thanks.”

Moonbyul smiled to herself, satisfied. “What are you doing here anyway? Don’t you have work?”

Yongsun nodded. “I’m not always needed at work, and today was one of those days. My supervisor gave me the day off and I am here waiting for someone actually.”

Yongsun’s answer irked Moonbyul. _she said someone, and not Wheein’s name. And it’s Valentine’s Day, who else could she be meeting other than her boyfriend?_

“Oh” was all Moonbyul could say, her smile long gone. Yongsun just looked at her innocently, maybe waiting if Moonbyul had something else to say.

But all Moonbyul wanted to do was slap herself to snap out of it but she couldn’t do that, so she settled with just shaking her head and standing upright. “Well, I’ll get going now. I’ll…see you again, I guess?” she was hopeful.

Yongsun smiled at her and nodded. “Of course. Thanks again for the flowers. I’ll see you again, _Byul._ ” Moonbyul returned the smile and nodded before leaving her and going inside the campus.

Chandong was idling on a bench, the flowers placed right next to him, just a few meters away from the entrance. He stood up when he saw Moonbyul approach. “Hey, how did it go?” he stood up, welcoming Moonbyul with a teasing grin.

Moonbyul pursed her lips. “I don’t know actually.” then she proceeded to take the flowers on the bench and Chandong nodded and did the same. “At least, she accepted the flowers?”

Moonbyul nodded. “Yeah, at least she did.”

Chandong didn’t say anything more and they walked together in silence, heading to Luna’s class first (since it was the closest from where there were). They excused the girls from their class for a few minutes to give them the flowers and proceeded to ask them out for dinner later. It was their tradition but a first for Wheein and Hyejin, they were aware of the tradition though because Hani wouldn’t shut up about it, trying to pressure the two (Moonbyul and Chandong).

Moonbyul came back to her apartment that day after dinner, unsure of what to feel. She had a great time with her friends today, she got to see Yongsun, and even got to give her the flowers that she didn’t know how to give to her when she ordered them. Yongsun even accepted them. But Moonbyul couldn’t help but feel somehow sad, knowing that Yongsun might be taken after all.

She flopped down to her bed and took her phone out to read some unread messages that she received when she was on her way to her apartment.

Most of them were from the girls, thanking her and Chandong for the flowers and dinner. One was from her younger sister, it read (exactly);

_hey unni im just sending u this ‘happy valentine’s day’ message even if I know u don’t have anyone else but ur friends to spend it with :3_

She laughed when she read that, taking a mental note to call her sister after she’s done replying to the other messages. She had just tapped the ‘back key’ on the screen when a new message popped up. It was from an unknown number.

She raised an eyebrow before opening it.

_Byul? It’s me, Yongsun._

She blinked once for the surprise. Twice, to confirm she’s not imagining things. Thrice, for the heck of it. **_w h a t_**

She stared at the message, eyes wide open. _Byul? It’s me, Yongsun._

_How did she get my number?_

She immediately closed the pop-up and went to the messages app to see the conversation thread.

 

unni, this is wheein. my phone is dead, i forgot to charge it last night, i just borrowed my friend’s phone. im alrdy at the café with her, where r u?

Jan 29 10:21 AM

 

I think I’m near? Could you wait for me outside the café or something? I’m not familiar with this part of Seoul just yet…

Jan 29 10:24 AM

 

Today

 

Byul? It’s me, Yongsun.

9:44 PM

 

 _Holy shit I had her number the whole time!! why am I so stupid??_ She sat up so fast that she felt dizzy, but she ignored it and just typed away on her phone. _That is correct. This is Moon Byulyi, at your service, milady. :)_  And pressed send.

The reply came quick, containing only a laughing emoji. She was about to type a reply to that when another came. _I forgot it was your number that Wheein had used to contact me before. Soryr_

_*sorry_

She smiled at the typo. _It’s okay, Yongsun. ^^ Now, what can I help you with? Surely, you messaged for something._

It took two whole minutes before Yongsun’s reply came. _Hey, I’m your unni! Also, I wanted to thank you again for the flowers even if I am still doubting that it IS for me._

She laughed when she read it. She lied back down before replying. _You’re welcome and no matter how many times you ask, I would still answer that it IS for you, UNNI. :P_   Then she waited.

But no reply came, and it’s been ten minutes since her last message. _Did she fall asleep?_ Moonbyul pouted. _But it’s still early?_

She stared at her phone screen. _maybe she was tired from her date afterall._ She froze. “Right, forgot that she’s possibly taken already. Ugh.” She threw her phone beside her and hugged her pillow.

She stared at her phone, battling herself if she should send another message to make sure. In the end, she waited for another ten minutes before sending one. _Asleep already, unni?_

And when she still didn’t receive a reply after five minutes, she sent another one. _You must’ve been tired. Oh, well. Good night, Yongsun! :)_

She sighed and put her phone on her side table and stood up from the bed. She was about to head to the bathroom to prepare for bed when she heard her phone vibrate against the table. She looked back at it and grabbed it. There was a message, from Yongsun.

_Byul-ah, you forgot to put ‘unni’ again._ _ᄏᄏ_ _S_ _orry I just took a shower. But I am going to sleep now, you should too. Goodnight Byul! :*_

Moonbyul’s eyes widened at what Yongsun just sent and was about to reply something about it but her phone vibrated again.

_* :)_ _Woops :p_ _goodnight byul-ah_

She laughed. _A typo, of course. What was I thinking?_ She didn’t bother replying and just placed her phone back on the table. She headed to the bathroom afterwards, to take a shower.

She went to bed with a smiled plastered on her face, she even reread the short conversation just because. Afterwards, she checked her alarms for tomorrow then she connected her phone to its charger then placing it on the table again.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm her thoughts, forgetting all about replying to anyone else and calling her sister that night.

(she replied to them and called her sister the next morning)

 

**12 th day of March 2014, Wednesday**

It was her rest day and she was meeting Yongsun, alone. Chandong teased her that it was a date. He was the only one who knew as of now and took it upon himself that it gives him the _right_ to tease her about it. She’s not sure if Yongsun had told Wheein though, she hadn’t really spoken any Yongsun related to Wheein anyway. But really, there was nothing to tell.

They were just going to the amusement park. Yes, just the two of them. Because of a stupid (maybe courageous) thing that she managed to ask Yongsun last Saturday via text.

 

I want to ride a rollercoaster and scream at the top of my lungs bc of this project and my grpmates

Mar 8 3:24 PM

 

Yea..Me too

Mar 8 3:24 PM

 

Hey, you wanna go to the amusement park this wk?

Mar 8 3:26 PM

 

Sure, when?

Mar 8 3:27 PM

 

Wednesday? Can you leave that day free? That’s my rest day…also the park would be loaded with people during wkends..

Mar 8 3:30 PM

 

Hold on, I’ll ask my supervisor.

Mar 8 3:30 PM

 

it’s a go, we’re a go, byul-ah :)

Mar 8 3:51 PM

 

There was no longer an argument (from Yongsun) whenever Moonbyul calls her with just her first name and without an ‘unni’, Yongsun had accepted that Moonbyul was not going to change it, besides, she’s grown fond of the girl and it doesn’t bother her anymore that Moonbyul doesn’t call her unni.

They had been in contact with each other since Valentine’s Day. They met up like a lot of times too, but with Wheein (Yongsun said Wheein insisted that she, Moonbyul, come with them), they were just a few coffee dates anyway. Today, however, was their first-time meeting without Wheein.

She did ask though, if Yongsun wanted to bring anyone else because she remembered that Yongsun is probably taken. She asked, willing to be a third wheel without saying it. But the other simply dismissed the idea with _‘nah, im okay with just us two. Unless u wanna bring someone?’_ to which Moonbyul quickly replied with a ‘ _no, im cool with just us two too :)_ _’_ and it was settled. They going to the amusement park together, with inviting no one else.

She was waiting for Yongsun at the subway, their agreed meeting place. She looks at her wristwatch and realize that she was thirty minutes early. _Am I too excited??_

She looked around for a place she could wait in when her phone vibrated and it was text from Yongsun. ‘So _I’m..kinda early. You?’_ She almost dropped her phone when she read that. She did not want to think that Yongsun was excited as well just because that was her reason for being early. She pressed call. “Hey”

          _“Heeey~”_

“im actually here too”

          _“really?? I don’t see you?”_

She looked around and saw Yongsun idling around the ticket counter. “I see you.” and with that she hung up and approached the girl.

Yongsun saw her and smiled, she smiled as well. “Got your subway card?” Yongsun nodded. “Sweet, let’s go then.” She said, using her head to point to the platform area.

They swipe their subway cards and enter the platform area, and as they walked Yongsun linked their arms together.

Moonbyul didn’t know what to do. They’re now at the amusement park and were at the souvenir shop, where Yongsun is currently begging her to get couple bunny ears because she said she’s always wanted one. Moonbyul wasn’t sure of what to do that she almost told Yongsun to just get one for herself but she also didn’t want to let Yongsun down, so she compromised.

Now, they’re at the queue for the rollercoaster and Yongsun’s taking a selca while wearing her halo headband. They compromised to get matching ones. Yongsun got the halo and Moonbyul got the glowing horns of the devil or whatever it is called. Yongsun agreed because she said it fit them perfectly and Moonbyul’s sure that Yongsun was lowkey insulting her but she let it go and wore her horns proudly.

Yongsun suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close. “Let’s take a picture together!” She said excitedly and Moonbyul complied, though she was stiff. They took a few pictures together, Yongsun telling her which pose to do next as soon as they finish one.

Yongsun was so carefree with how she acts towards Moonbyul that it confused Moonbyul, reminding her about the night before.

Last night, before she slept she called Chandong, to convince her that she is just going out with a good friend and not on a date with her crush who was probably taken. Chandong only managed to tease her of course, about being a ‘Miss Steal your Girl’ but nonetheless, she felt relieved and was able to get some rest.

And now, she’s panicking in her head because everything they’re doing right now just screams as a date in her head. It’s actually a good thing, considering that Yongsun said yes afterall. But she’s missing one thing. _Yongsun probably has a boyfriend._

“Yongsun.” She called for the girl who was skipping around, still ecstatic about the ride they just got off, pleading _‘let’s ride it again!!’._ “Yongsun.” She called again, her voice firmer this time and the girl finally settled down, walking right next to her, linking their arms again. “What?”

Moonbyul politely removes herself from Yongsun’s hold and sat on a nearby bench. Yongsun followed her shortly. “What? Tired already?”

Moonbyul shook her head, still thinking twice if she should ask.

“What is it then?” Yongsun asked and Moonbyul gulps, she needs to ask because she doesn’t want to feel guilty anymore. “D-don’t you have a boyfriend?” The words finally came out and left Yongsun staring at her for a while, as if she was asked to solve one of the physics problems that Moonbyul had been stressing about before breaking into a fit of laughter.

“You’re seriously asking me, Byulyi?” Yongsun managed to say. Moonbyul is confused as fuck. “Yeah?”

Yongsun laughed again, making Moonbyul pout. “What’s so funny? It’s a serious question, Yongsun.”

Yongsun took a while before calming down. “Okay, okay. Sorry.” She said, wiping some tears that formed when she was laughing. “I don’t have a boyfriend.” She finally said. “What made you think I had one?”

Moonbyul didn’t expect the answer of course, all this time she thought Yongsun was taken. Which was why she was trying so hard to be careful with the words she says to her, which was also the reason why she asked if Yongsun wanted to bring someone (other than Wheein).

“Well…I don’t know, I just assumed I guess.” Moonbyul said.

“And why is that?”

Moonbyul looked at her. “Umm. Remember Valentine’s Day?” Yongsun nodded. “What about it?”

“Weren’t you waiting for someone from my university when I chanced upon you and gave you the flowers? I honestly wanted to ask what that person thought when he saw you holding them when you met.”

Yongsun smiled. “I’ll tell you what _she_ did.” Moonbyul looked up, _oh so she doesn’t have a boyfriend but a girlfriend instead_.

_WAIT_

“She?”

Yongsun nodded. “My sister basically teased me about it, she’s a professor there actually. But you wouldn’t know about her, she teaches in the College of Business anyways.” Yongsun said, smirking and Moonbyul now can’t find the strength to show her face. _gods why am I so embarrassing?_

Yongsun noticed but just smiled to herself. She’ll use this against her someday.

**24 th day of March 2014, Monday**

Moonbyul is a mess. She barely pulled through their project presentation but that was a different thing. She hasn’t talked much to nor seen Yongsun since their amusement park ‘date’. Yongsun wasn’t answering her calls or even returning them. Her replies come hours later, sometimes no reply at all. Moonbyul thought that the girl was just busy with work but that wasn’t the case before.

Moonbyul knows and could see it very clearly that Yongsun is ignoring her. Wheein too, the young girl has been avoiding her as well. Their friends have been asking her just what exactly did she do to make the girl suddenly avoid them, she doesn’t answer them because she can’t. She’s as clueless as they are.

It’s lunch time and she didn’t join her friends for lunch even if it was the day when all of them had the same time for lunch break. She had started to avoid them as well because they kept asking question she couldn’t answer. It only stressed her even more.

She was at the university library, skipping lunch when she received a message from Yongsun. She immediately dropped what she was doing and read the text.

_Hey Byul…Can you help me?_

Her eyebrows furrowed. Yongsun’s been avoiding her and now she’s asking for help. She types out a message asking why she had been avoiding her, but another message came before she even managed to finish typing.

_It’s about Wheein. She found out._

Moonbyul blinked. _So that’s why…_ She sighed and replied. _What can I do?_

Yongsun’s reply came fast. _Please talk to her? She won’t see me…I’ve been trying for the past days but she just won’t see me._

Moonbyul bit her lip. She should’ve known better, she was warned afterall. She sent a reply. _Okay, I’ll talk to Wheein for you. I’m sorry_

She put her phone down on the table and sighed. _Great, now I managed to break off a friendship. Why am I like this?_ Her phone vibrated again, it was Yongsun. Moonbyul didn’t bother to tap on the screen to open the message. She’s read it already anyway, the words ‘ _I’m sorry too’_ weren’t hard to miss when they briefly flashed on the lockscreen before it faded to black again _(locking again)._

Moonbyul sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm her thoughts, trying to think of what to do.

**10 th day of April 2014, Thursday **

Yongsun was glad that Wheein forgave her after _(unfortunately)_ stealing her crush. Yongsun never wanted to do that anyways. Wheein introduced them to one another for the purpose that Yongsun could help her out, guide her once she figured out just what kind of a person Moonbyul was. That was the plan.

Yongsun was supposed to meet her, befriend her, get to know her and help Wheein around the girl. And that’s it.

Receiving (and accepting) a bouquet from her wasn’t. Smiling whenever Moonbyul’s name comes up in her inbox wasn’t. Getting anxious that the girl might be busy when she wants to talk to her wasn’t. Going on a date with her wasn’t. And most especially, developing feelings for her was most definitely not part of the plan.

All the while she ignored the creeping feelings, reminding herself that it was for Wheein. No, she convinced herself that it was for Wheein. But while doing so, she became a bad friend.

Wheein was the good friend though.

Wheein forgave her. The young girl came into her apartment a few days after she asked Moonbyul for help. She was shocked to see the girl there, but she knew they had to talk about it.

Wheein said she forgives her and that she’ll move on from Moonbyul, that it was just a crush anyways. She already talked to Moonbyul too and got closure. Wheein said she understood and Yongsun was even more surprised when Wheein said to keep Moonbyul and that they had her blessing.

But Yongsun never contacted Moonbyul ever again and Wheein knew, she even asked the older girl about it and that it was alright (that she was okay with it) but Yongsun just said she just couldn’t. Wheein didn’t pry anymore, afraid that the older girl would shut her out as well.

Yongsun misses Moonbyul, of course. She would get these urges, more often than she wants, to just take Wheein’s word for it and just get it on with the girl, to call her and apologize and possibly pick it up where they (she) left it off to. But she’s stubborn and doesn’t let herself fall in the temptation, even when Moonbyul was the one who was already calling her. She would just stare at the screen and wait for it to end.

Today, Yongsun has made up her mind and asked Wheein out to that café where it all started to tell her about it.

Yongsun watched as Wheein took the seat opposite hers. “Unni.” Wheein greeted. “Am I late?” Yongsun shook her head. “Not at all. I already ordered for the both of us, if you don’t mind.” She winked at the younger girl.

Wheein’s eyes glistened. “Why would I mind free stuff?” She had to laugh at that. She’s glad and thankful for Wheein, the younger girl always knew what to say to make her laugh.

Wheein lost her smile when she saw something wrong with Yongsun. “Unni.” She said, in a low voice, after taking a sip on her drink, her forehead creased. “I don’t know what you are thinking of doing but don’t do it.”

Yongsun sighed, she should’ve known better. She could never hide things from Wheein’s eyes. “Fine. But I thought I should let you know. I’m going back to Jeonju tomorrow.”

Wheein grimaced. “What about your internship?”

Yongsun took a sip. “I already talked it out with my supervisor. They’ve agreed to let me transfer and continue my internship in Jeonju. Fortunately, they have a small sister company there. Ms. Seo already prepared everything, she said she just couldn’t let me go but since I insisted…” She didn’t finish her sentence, she’s sure Wheein already understands.

Wheein opened her mouth to say something but closed it again but Yongsun already knew what she was going to say. She sighed. “Don’t tell her.”

Wheein’s eyes widened. “What?! Why can’t I?”

“Just please don’t?” She pleaded.

Wheein glared at her, and Yongsun swears that this is the first time she’s seen Wheein do so. “I hate you.” Wheein doesn’t mean it, but at the moment, she can’t think of anything else to say to her.

Yongsun kept quiet.

“How could you just leave her like that?”

“Wheein, we were never a thing in the first place. Remember that.”

Wheein didn’t back down. “I do and I know you two have feelings for each other much more than you’d like to admit to me, and most importantly to yourselves.”

Wheein’s back with their group of friends, Moonbyul too but she’s still lost. Wheein’s been helping her, giving her updates on Yongsun but they weren’t enough. They’ve all been trying to cheer her up, but sadly, no Yong _sun_ means no shining _Moon_ byul. She just wasn’t the same. Both of them weren’t.

Wheein’s words took a toll on her and hurt her more than it should. They were true. Even if their little romance was short-lived, it was everything Yongsun wanted and maybe even more.

Yongsun didn’t say anything and just watched Wheein standing up. “Unni, you’re my best friend but she’s my friend too. I can’t just sit this one out.”  Wheein paused. “What happens next in your hands. Both of you.” Then the girl left.

Yongsun could only hope that Wheein decides not to do it after all but she knows better than to give herself false hopes.

Yongsun saw her phone screen light up for the 8th time in a row that night. She was back in her apartment, just taking a break from packing her other things. Moonbyul has been calling her. _So Wheein did tell her…_

She sighed, still fighting the urge to answer her calls. The next time her screen lit up, it was a message.

_I’m outside your apartment. Let’s talk, please._

Yongsun’s eyes widened. “How did she know where I was staying?” Her panic grew even more when she heard the doorbell ring.

Her screen lit up again.

_Wheein told me everything. And yes, address included. So please, either answer my calls or open the door. Please, Yongsun…just please_

She sighed. _Of course, why was she not using her brain._

She finally picked her phone up and typed out a reply. _I’m not in my apartment._ She wanted to tell Moonbyul to wait for a few minutes but she found herself lying instead.

A reply came. _Don’t lie to me. Open the door, please._

Yongsun’s defeated. She couldn’t prolong the agony any longer. She stood up from the couch and walked towards the door and drew a finger over the digital door lock, taking a moment before tapping the word ‘UNLOCK’.

**10 th day of April 2017, Present Day**

“What’s the point of knowing the passcode when you always make me open the door for you?” Yongsun asked her girlfriend who greeted her with a hug as soon as she stepped in.

“So, I could hug you like this, every time you open it for me.” Moonbyul answered, arms still wrapped around Yongsun. Yongsun blushed. That was true, she always opened the door for Moonbyul and she’s always greeted with a hug every time.

It’s been three years since that day but yes, three years and counting into their relationship.

Yongsun did move back to Jeonju and finished her internship there and Moonbyul would visit her in Jeonju, almost every weekend, granted that her academics weren’t on the line. After graduation, Yongsun moved back to Seoul and lived with Moonbyul.

It’s been three years and no, it hasn’t been all sunshine and butterflies. They have they rough share of bumps along the way too but what matter is they’re here, together and not letting go.

Yongsun broke free from the hug and gave Moonbyul a peck on the left cheek. “Enough grease for now, I have to cook dinner, okay?” Moonbyul smiled and nodded. “I’ll go wash up then.” Yongsun nodded. “Dinner should be done by then.” She said before going back to the kitchen.

She always arrived first in their apartment, since she had the typical office work hours, 9am to 5pm. It was a bonus that they live near her workplace, just a good thirty-minute walk and she’s good, but for Moonbyul she has to ride the bus for one hour at the least.

Yongsun once suggested they move, somewhere in the middle so it’s not only Moonbyul who’s having a hard time. But Moonbyul dismissed it, being greasy always saying she doesn’t mind the travel time because she knows she’ll come home to a loving girlfriend, opening the door for her and getting to hug her as soon as she steps inside their humble abode is already enough to lift up her spirit from the draining traffic on the way back from work.

Moonbyul came out of the bathroom faster than expected, Yongsun wasn’t done preparing dinner yet. So, she went to the kitchen and helped.

“I don’t mind spending the rest of my life like this, you know.” Moonbyul suddenly said. Yongsun’s sure she’s being greasy again so she just hummed in response.

“What about you?” Moonbyul asked her, making Yongsun stop what she was doing and think about what exactly Moonbyul was asking her. Moonbyul smiled, she knew that the older girl probably has an idea already, so she went ahead with her plan.

She washed her hand and pulled out a ring that she hid inside her apron’s pocket, Yongsun saw it and knew now what Moonbyul was exactly asking, her eyes widened. “Byul-ah…”

Moonbyul only smiled and knelt down on one knee. Then she looked up, presenting the ring and said her script. “Would you let me spend the rest of my life like this? With you?”

Yongsun blushed and hit her for it, but nonetheless she said yes, of course. Moonbyul smiled and asked for her hand, Yongsun washed her hands first before Moonbyul could even put the ring on her finger.

Moonbyul stood up. “Now, you’re officially my dork.” Moonbyul commented, looking at the ring that was a perfect fit around Yongsun’s finger. Yongsun could only smile, she doesn’t know what to say.

Moonbyul snaked her arms around Yongsun and pulled her close. “There’s no turning back now, okay? I don’t have a return policy.” Yongsun chuckled. “Of course.” Moonbyul leaned in and sealed the deal.

She didn’t mind at all that she would be eating burnt chicken later.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i would like to thank you for reading and finishing it :) do leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it! (no pressure, but it would be highly appreciated ❤  
> if u didn't like it, then still let me know. criticisms are still a feedback ^^  
> okay, bye~ thank you again!  
> and yes this is also posted in aff


End file.
